


Christmas Time

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Character, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Set after events in Seven's secret endings, no spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: It's Christmas Time at the Choi household and plans are a foot to get their brother/brother-in-law and their friend together to end the pining. Together with friends events will happen to force the two to confront their feelings while Christmas fluff abounds.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069334
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first Mystic Messenger fanfiction so please any criticisms, be gentle, I had a friend look over this so I think it's good enough to publish but I'm open to feedback. Please enjoy this cute fluffy Christmas piece because Ray's After Ending dropped and it's an emotional rollercoaster and I don't know about ya'll but I needed this fluff. I might write more for this fandom I'm not sure but until then enjoy this fluff I produced to sooth you after dealing with all the feels :)

“Saeran, darling could you hand me that garland?” 

The white haired man looked up at you and smiled, then eyed the ladder nervously as he handed you the decoration and said “Um, actually do you mind getting down? I can hang it so don’t stress yourself.”

You lovingly roll your eyes while accepting the and hanging it up then get down and kiss him nice and slow, pressed close. You find yourself pulling away when the bell rings and smile at each other, anxious to get the door. Before you two can do so, however, a robot cat bounces down the stairs, this time not breathing fire, and goes to the door for them. A loud crash leads Saeran to run up the stairs to check on his brother. Placing your hand on your stomach briefly, you smile at the idea of Saeyoung falling over while trying to put his leg into his pants and went to open the door, ignoring the meowing cat at your feet. You can hear grumbling as your guests try to figure out the Arabic password. Despite knowing that Saeyoung will playfully chew you out, you say the password, and the door slides open revealing your friends with gifts in their hands. “Jaehee, Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, it’s so nice to see you, let’s get you out of the cold.” 

You step back allowing them in and close the door behind them only to be swiftly brought into a hug by Zen. You hug him back tightly, closing your eyes and snuggling close until Jumin coughs and you both pull away. You thought he was just being possessive of Zen, but then he opens his arms while looking away and you run into his arms. You started hugging him just as tight, snuggling as well. The cycle repeats itself until everyone is hugged and you anxiously direct them into the living room to place their presents under the tree. Vanderwood sat in a chair by the fireplace reading a book on coding and briefly looked up, waving to the group of guests only to return to his silence. You smile at them apologetically, but they are used to his lack of social skills. The only one who seems to be able to get him riled up is Saeyoung, who still couldn’t clean up after himself. You cleaned the house almost daily but Saeyoung’s room was always cleaned and you got a laser pointer pointed at you when you tried teasing Vanderwood for still taking care of him. It was a reminder that this was an ex-agent, best in the field and he would resort to threats. 

None harmful though, he denies it but he’s a prankster alongside Saeyoung. You got up to grab some hot cocoa, smiling as Jaehee got up to follow you and help bring in the drinks. “Y/N how have you been these past few weeks, you look like you’re glowing.” 

You pour the boiling water into 7 mugs as she reaches for the cocoa mix and say “It’s been great, we finally finished unpacking after traveling the world with each other, I’ve never seen the twins so happy. How have you been? I noticed you came alone tonight.” Jaehee blushed and brushed her hair away from her neck as she deposited the coca to all the mugs, putting it back while you went to stirring and said “I’m still very busy with work I’m afraid, who knew opening up a cafe could be so challenging.” You nod and smile as you place the spoon into the sink and grab the whipped cream and chocolate flakes, alongside the sprinkles. You then put them on the serving tray alongside the seven mugs, and said “I understand, you’ll find someone eventually Jaehee.” 

Jaehee blushes but nods in thanks as she takes a few mugs off of the tray to make it balance out, carefully you both walk to the living room and laugh at the cheering that came from Yoosung and Saeyoung who finally made his way down. You hold your tongue, knowing that you would be teasing him later and he looks away with a slight blush. Setting the tray down you say, “Saeyoung, where is your brother?”

Saeyoung shrugs and said, “I don’t know, he’s your husband, how about you figure it out?” Anyone outside of their friend group would think he was being rude, but they were used to him and the way he teased them so they stuck with just a slap upside the head from Vanderwood, and his face being poked by Yoosung. Saeyoung didn’t even try to hide the besotted look on his face, and they were still getting used to him being so open with his true feelings. He had always carried around a visible burden, hidden to anyone who was not in the RFA. Everyone agreed that having a crush was doing wonders for him. Too bad Yoosung was oblivious, as you sat down next to Jumin and Zen, noting the arms around each other's waist and observing the two blooming couples before you. There was mistletoe throughout, they both just had to be bothered to accidentally find it. As Saeyoung took the whipped cream and put just the right amount in Yoosung's mug, impressing him though you know he has roughly ten books just on notes about Yoosung, you could see that the feelings were returned. 

Understandably so Yoosung was hesitant, he had confided in you a few weeks ago that he couldn’t trust that he wasn’t being pranked. You had tried assuring him he wasn’t, but he still insisted that Saeyoung had to prove he wasn’t. You switch over to Vanderwood and Jaehee, who have settled down next to each other, and from the exasperated expressions on both of their faces, you could gather they were bonding over having to do jobs that they shouldn’t have to. Then Saeran came back finally with a bouquet of blue roses mixed with red and handed them to you, placing a kiss on top of your head and settling down next to you. You observe Saeyoung visibly brightening up and getting even looser with his brother by his side. You looked at Zen and Jumin and inquired “So, Jumin, how have you been?” 

“I’ve been great, being with Zen is agreeable and I am happy to continue into the future as we are. Elizabeth the 3rd sends her regards.” Zen didn’t even sneeze this time, once they became a couple Jumin put all of his efforts and money into working with allergy experts that had come to last year's party to develop a shot that would lessen allergic reactions to pet dander. Zen wasn’t happy about taking a shot but was moved by the fact that Jumin cared enough to make it to where they could all be happy.  
Zen kissed Jumin’s cheek and said while turning to you “I’m doing great too, now that I’ve accepted his help I’ve starred in multiple productions, though it’s hard being away from him when I have to go overseas.” At that mention, Jumin hugged him tighter to his side and Zen rolled his eyes while allowing it to happen, everyone knowing he could pull away if he really had to. 

Seyoung picked up on the conversation and commented “Jumin, I’m surprised you haven’t been traveling with him, leaving Yoosung to take care of things.” 

“I won’t dignify that with a response, Zen can handle himself, I know very well that while his persona belongs to the public he belongs to me.”

The temperature rose in the room a few degrees at the look he shot Zen who matched his gaze broken by a cooing sound coming from Saeyoung. You all looked over to see Yoosung blushing as Saeyoung slowly wiped the whipped cream off of Yoosung's cheek and licked it off of his finger, cooing softly about how cute Yoosung is. Flustered with what he presumed was teasing and not flirting, Yoosung got up and said “Saeran, can you take me to your greenhouse? I want to see how that orange tree I gave you is doing.” He got up and walked away, disappearing through the back door while Saeran sighed and said “Forgive me, Y/N will you be alright while I attend to this? It looks like this Christmas miracle will take more than mistletoe.” You sighed and nodded, smiling as he kissed you briefly and then the top of your head, nodding his departure towards the rest of the group. 

When they were gone all attention was on Saeyoung who looked dejected while he held a robot dog on his lap that was snoring and puffing out black smoke each time. Vanderwood was the first to say “Saeyoung, how do you consistently make him so frustrated with you? Treat him like a fellow man for once and not a cute pet to cuddle.”

Saeyoung frowned, “I’m not doing that, I’m following “The guide to the stars, how to get one”, I don’t know where I am going wrong.”

You moved to sit closer to Saeyoung, putting your bouquet on the table lovingly, and placed your hand on his shoulder, and said “Maybe because the only guide you should be following is your heart.”

Saeyoung sighed, “Don’t you think I’m being too greedy, I should be thankful I have my brother back and the agency is off my case, I don’t deserve more.”

Zen shook his head and exclaimed, “You don’t deserve love, you’re given it freely by anyone who knows you! However, the kind of love that Yoosung wants to give you, you have earned, you just need to make it clear that you feel the same way as him.”

Saeyoung moved uncomfortably in his seat and you held onto his hand, gently and slowly reminding him of what the therapist said about bottling things up. He hesitantly replied, “I have been showing him, he just thinks it’s teasing.”

Jumin stood up and marched over to him, towering over you both, and said “Then stop acting like a boy and act like a man, rough him up a little bit using tactics you haven’t before, he wants your respect, not merely your adoration, he’s not a cat.” He finished with crossing his arms and everyone was surprised that even Jumin was offering his advice. Sure, the forceful part was a bit strong but that is exactly what Saeyoung needed because he got up with a determined look on his face and said to Jumin, “You know what CEO, you’re right, I’m going to show him that I mean business and that I’m serious.” He walks away and Jumin sits back down next to Zen, rubbing his face to show how tired he was but perking up as Zen said “That was kind of hot babe not going to lie, thank you for stepping up to help him.” 

Clearly, the therapy was helping him as well because instead of his usual deflection he said “You’re welcome, I felt I needed to help our friend.” He got a kiss on the lips this time and everyone started to cough awkwardly because it was going on for too long for company. 

They pull away, Jumin looking calm and collected and Zen blushing at the stares he was receiving. You get up and say, “I’m going to go check on Saeran, hopefully, I will be back with good news.” The others nod and talk amongst themselves, with Zen stealing Saeyoung’s mug, ignoring Jumin’s snort of disgust and the lecture from Jaehee over hygiene. Chuckling lowly you walk out to the greenhouse, hearing angry whispers, knowing you shouldn’t eavesdrop but not being able to help it, you follow those voices only to see Saeran already there. He jumps after hearing you approach and looks embarrassed, but you cover his mouth and lean close to the shed to hear better. 

“Why did you run off like that, I was trying to be nice,” Saeyoung said in an exasperated tone.

“Teasing me and making me flustered is not nice Saeyoung, no matter what you try to say. Why can’t you just be serious?” A bang happened and Saeran went to open the door but you put an arm out to keep him back and smiled at him as he sighed but settled down.

“Is this serious enough for you Yoosung? I like you, a lot. I spent way too long obsessing over my brother's now wife, I want to move on and I want to move on with you. The teasing was fake with everyone else but I do truly care about you, it drove me insane whenever Zen invited you over to his house.”

Yoosung huffed and growled out, “Zen’s the big brother of the group, of course, he worried about me whenever I was upset, you only worried what, once?”

“I gave you Honey Buddha chips and let you play on my high-end computer I use for work, that’s essentially a marriage proposal from me.”

“Ugh there you go again joking around, you can’t keep doing things like this, you’ll never get a girlfriend if you keep making jokes.”

Suddenly there is a sound of distress and then silence, quickly followed by different sounds. Slowly you back away, grabbing onto Saeran who keeps mumbling the words brother and gardening tools, and you two walk back to the house coming back into the living room. Everyone looks up at your return, Christmas lights twinkling above them and the firewood crackled. It was such a peaceful scene compared to what you both had heard that you two collapse onto each other in laughter, gently Saeran helps you onto the couch and sits next to you, opening his arms so you can snuggle close while Vanderwood said “So he took our advice?” You look at Saeran who looks like he wants to be sick and nod while laughing and saying “Yeah, yeah he did.” After some more catching up, you show everyone to their rooms, thankful all but two were coupled up, saying good night. You sit on the couch leaning against Saeran, who is looking at a news article about C&R, still taking his role as head of the intelligence unit seriously, well co-head, you think as Saeyoung and Yoosung come stumbling wrapped up in each other. They come into the living room and Yoosung immediately blushes bright red as he stammers seeing you two up, apologizing for walking away while Seven stares at him with hearts in his eyes completely at ease and uncaring about the possible embarrassment to be had. 

“Sorry about taking up so much time in your shed, Saeran, we had a lot of stuff to hash out.” Saeyoung said, not giving up the teasing but letting it hold a serious note. This sent Yoosung up in flames again so he ran away covering his face, barely missing the wall that separated the stairs from the living room. “Night guys, I’ve gotta go capture a shooting star.” 

He leaves in a flash and you roll your eyes hearing the crash and groaning, Vanderwood yelling out “Go to sleep!” 

You look at Saeran and press your forehead against his, with him still looking perturbed, and said “I love our family Saeran, I love that I have that with you.” 

You press your hand to your stomach and he covers your hand, kissing your forehead, and says “Y/N soon it’ll be even bigger, thank you for giving me the family I didn’t know I could have.”


End file.
